Kidush L'Vana
by PromisedSword
Summary: Changed to a oneshot. Sokka/Yue. "Yes, I have been promised to the girl in the moon."


I'd like to thank everyone who decides to read this, and, please no flames about the pairing. Just few notes here before we begin:

The song's written by dungeonwriter of the avatarfans LJ community, Hotspur on here, whose song I was inspired to write a oneshot songfic (onefic?)

Kidush L'Vana is Hebrew, and means to consecrate or to make holy the moon, but it can also mean to marry the moon.

And, please, read this with an open mind. I don't want any pairing flamers. After all, my OTP (One True Pairing) is love…

* * *

**Kidush L'Vana**

You know what? I have no idea how it happened. I met her, and suddenly, every little thing--all the minute details that just passed me by before, now seem ten hundred times more important. The sunrise is just as important as dodging that next fireball; I can hear birdsong not just as a possible signal to the enemy, but as music; the days no longer rush by, one adventure to the next. I have a little more tolerance for Katara and Aang's youthful tendencies. I might even say I hope for the next day, rather than wait for it.

But I know why it happened. Because of her, I can be strong. I can protect Katara, fight alongside Aang, and even help change the world.

Her. Yue…

_You can forgot all those ladies with ribbons in their hair_

_You can have all those maidens who are lovely and fair_

_It is nearly the twilight and my love is coming soon_

_Yes, I have been promised to the girl in the moon_

But Yue's gone now. And I while my head's telling me to move on, my heart knows I can't. It was the same when mother died. And father left. When we abandoned Suki. And gave up Bato's offer. It seems that everyone who has helped make me who I am today has, in the end, deserted me.

And yet, I'm never angry, never bitter. Because now I have Yue up there, every night, watching over me as I sleep. Or fight of the Fire Nation, either way. The point is, I'm protected now. By our love.

_There is nothing as pure as the light from her hair_

_Each night she rises and each night, I am there_

_I can feel her presence as she watches over me_

_That beautiful face which only I can see_

That's why I have to be the strongest warrior I can. To make sure that I can return the favor. That I can protect the ones I love, just like she did. You see, I'm doing this to make her proud. So that her sacrifice was not in vain.

She helped us through the night, all of us. So now I'll do the same. This time, _I'm _going to make a difference. The empty promises I have made up to now, with all my other loses, only strengthen my resolve now. Yue…I'm gonna make you proud.

_You can forgot all those damsels with eyes shiny bright_

_I don't need a candle when I have all the night_

_I only feel alone with the sun is in high noon_

_For I am in love with the girl in the moon_

Mother, I'm going to protect Katara. Just like you waned.

Father, I swear to you I'll fight for our nation.

Suki, I could never be who I am without you. The next blow's for you.

Bato, thanks to you, I'm a real man.

Yue…I swear that with your kiss on my lips and your light on my back, I'll help them. I'll be one of the people who'll save the world. And maybe, one day, I'll be able to be as strong as you were…that day. The one I'll never forget. And the one that I'll always remember.

_There is nothing as kind as her generous soul_

_I'm half a person for only she makes me whole_

_I can still hear her voice as she became a sacrifice_

_She saved the world but I paid the price_

But now I realize that I've been given enough time to run, more than enough chances to make mistakes, and it's only now that I realize that I've survived by the grace of others. It's time I start carrying my own weight. And, Yue, I know you'll never let me fall.

_You can forget all the girls with cheeks plump and red_

_I prefer the pale cheek of moonlight instead_

_All you ladies, to your charms I'm immune_

_Someday, I will marry the girl in the moon_


End file.
